Tatouage
by Zafiro Rachel Any
Summary: El regalo de Midousuji no puede competir contra todas las "asquerosas genialidades" que Onoda ha recibido de sus amigos y compañeros. ¿O sí? Midosaka
**Hola, mucho gusto. Les presento mi primer fic Midosaka en honor al cumple de nuestro adorble protagonista. Es cortito y algo forzado, pero hecho con mucho amor.**

 **Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece si no a Watanabe–sensei, culpable de mi obsesión por estos ciclistas.**

 **Sin más espero que lo disfruten.**

Tatouage

Por: Zafiro Rachel Any

―¡Mira esto! Es tan genial. De seguro Naruko-kun tuvo muchos problemas para conseguirla...¿Una subasta? Porque no creo haya sido en una tienda, hace años que salió a la venta y se vendió tan rápido...¡Mira! El efecto de la pintura es genial y la unión de la base. ¡Es perfecta!...Ah, pero el regalo de Imaizumi-kun también es genial...¡y el de Manami!...y los de los chicos del club. ¡Todo es tan genial! Nunca había recibido regalos tan increíbles. ¿Nee, Akira?

Midousuji jaló de la piel de sus mejillas con desesperación, tanta que incluso se pudo ver parte del interior de los parpados inferiores; los dientes apretados, tanto que sintió una punzada en el incisivo superior que estaba roto desde hacía años; y un siseante "piii" escapó con todo el fastidio que ya no tenía cavidad en su interior. ¡Estaba harto! Sakamichi no paraba de hablar de los geniales que eran sus presentes; no decía otra cosa desde que llegaron al departamento, y de eso hacía una hora. Tenía ganas de ponerle un almohadón en su estúpida cara de hámster para callarlo. Pero siendo el de gafas como era, lo creía capaz de no darse cuenta y de seguir hablando y hablando hasta... "Kimo".

No le importaría mucho tener que escuchar el parloteo de su compañero si el día hubiese sido otro. Pero no. Era el cumpleaños de Onoda Sakamichi, uno de los escaladores estrella del equipo universitario; y ese, era evento de gala. Los entrenamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque, desde los novatos hasta los veteranos, todos querían felicitar y obsequiar algo a la princesa de ojos azules. ¡Hasta los entrenadores y managers se unieron a la celebración! ("Anda, Midousuji-kun, quita esa cara" le dijo Manami mientras los otros zakus del equipo rodeaban a Onoda con globos, regalos y pastel. "Es el día especial de Sakamichi-kun, deberías de estar alegre"). Pero no les bastó el tiempo perdido en el entrenamiento, los jalaron a un karaoke después de clases. (En plural, porque todos esos zaku sabían que no había lugar al que el escalador fuera sin él; es decir, si invitaban a Sakamichi invitaban al retorcido Midousuji Akira). ¡Ah! Y soportar los alaridos de sufrimiento de todos esos pendejos le causó dolor de cabeza. ¿Lo triste? Sakamichi estuvo demasiado absorbido por la celebración que poco o nada se enteró de lo mal que lo pasó él, Akira.

Pero la cosa no terminó con el karaoke. Tuvo que usar las manijas de su adorada De Rosa para llevar una parte de los regalos. Eso, porque no había más espacio en la BMC de su compañero sin que los paquetes se atascaran con los pedales o el disco de velocidades. Y en casa, bueno. Ahí estaba el cumpleañero hablando sin parar de lo geniales que eran sus obsequios.

"No, no me importa. Puedes meterte tus genialidades por donde te quepan...y no me digas que no hay donde. Por que sí lo hay, ¡Kimoimichi!".

―¿Sabes? Todos los regalos son geniales, no podría elegir cuál es mejor.

Y sí, había algo todavía peor y era eso. Sonaba ridículo, pero no podía competir contra todas esas genialidades. Porque sí, él, Akira, también preparó un regalo para el escalador. (¿Por qué no hacerlo? Es decir, es su novio...su asqueroso y bobo novio. Pero suyo). Pero viendo lo feliz que estaba, se sentía molesto. Seguro su presente no lo cautivaría ni la mitad que todos esos obsequios juntos. Un largo y bajo "piii" escapó de sus labios, mientras se abrazaba el costado izquierdo de forma inconsciente.

―¿Estás bien, Akira? ¿Te duele algo?

Midousuji frunció el ceño y gruñó un kimo: estaba ofendido. Hasta entonces su existencia se había desdibujado para Sakamichi; sólo recordado para fungir de percha que sostenía los alegres paquetes de cumpleaños. Vio al escalador dejar todo de lado su cama ―la cama de ambos, para no variar― y acercarse. Se puso de puntillas y alzó la mano para tocar su frente.

―No tienes fiebre. ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Quieres un remedio?

Midousuji lo detuvo antes de que pudiera apartarse. Tragó saliva. Era inútil. Sakamichi era un inútil. Se olvidó todo el día de él, y ahora intentaba arreglar su descuido con una simple pastilla. Era inútil, pero más inútil él por emocionarse por algo así; por ver pelusas amarillas revolotear en torno al de gafas, y por sentir que su corazón se aceleraba al ver los enormes y azulados ojos. Era sofocante, como si recién hubiese bajado de la bicicleta.

―¿Akira?

―Estoy bien ―gruñó una vez más y soltó al otro para disimular su desvarío momentáneo―. Haces mucho ruido ―agregó con los dientes apretados, como si se negara a decir un secreto.

Onoda arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír avergonzado. Estiró una de sus manos hasta rozar el delgado brazo de su novio.

―Lo siento, no te escuche. ¿Qué dijiste?

Midousuji sintió un tic aquejarle. ¿Se burlaba de él? ¿Era el día de "ignoremos a Midousuji Akira"?

―¡Qué haces mucho ruido, zaku! Presta atención.

El escalador se apartó asustado por el reclamo.

¿Rudio? Pero si no era él quien gritaba. Estaba por reclamar a su novio cuando notó el rostro del más alto, su rostro expresaba molestia y vergüenza. Los ojos violetas miraban a un lado, como si lo rehuyeran; los labios entre abiertos, dejando ver un poco de los perfectos dientes apretados; y uno de los largos brazos abrazando el costado izquierdo. Lo decía en serio. ¿Pero de qué hablaba? Un momento... miró a su alrededor, las bolsas y cajas de envolturas estaban desperdigadas por todo el piso de la habitación que compartían y sus regalos apilados cuidadosamente sobre la cama, debajo de uno de los maillot que Akira dejó en la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando de lo mismo?

―Eres asqueroso.

Onoda rio derrotado y murmuró un quedo "lo siento". Y de verdad lo sentía. No esperaba ninguna celebración para ese día, mucho menos que le lloviera esa cantidad de detalles.

Por lo general, ese día lo pasaba sólo en compañía de su novio. (Y un par de veces con sus amigos de extras. "¿Seguro que no te molesta que vengan? Y Akira dijo que no. Incluso esa vez se abstuvo de insultar y/o discutir con Imaizumi. Y siendo Akira, eso era demasiado). De seguro Akira planeó algo para ellos y con todo lo ocurrido... ¡Se sentía fatal! (Y debió planear algo, pues llevaba semanas actuando extraño con él). Se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo disculparse cuando la voz del todo terreno se le adelantó:

―Olvide comprar tu regalo...por si te interesa saber. Aunque con todas esas asquerosas genialidades, no creo que te haga falta.

Pero así como lo dijo, lamentó hacerlo. La sonrisa del escalador se congeló y un destello de luz opacó las gafas del otro. No necesitaba verlos, pero imaginaba que los zafiros estarían llenos de decepción. Lo sacó de su perfecto mundo de regalos sólo para decirle la mentira más grande del mundo. Apretó la mano sobre su costado izquierdo. Era absurdo, ¿de verdad esperaba ansioso un regalo de su parte? "No se habría enterado si lo hubieses dejado seguir, genio".

―Entiendo ―murmuró como si se tratara de un rezo en un templo en que debía guardar silencio completo―. ¿Es por eso que estabas tan extraño últimamente? Porque no pudiste conseguir un regalo para mí. Vaya...

Negó suavemente y sonrió amplio y sincero. Debió imaginarlo. Desde hacía semanas que Akira se comportaba diferente con él, e incluso, estaba seguro, de que lo evitaba. Como la noche en que lo vio husmear fotografías de girasoles en internet, y quiso sentarse a su lado sólo a pasar el rato. Akira cerró de golpe la computadora y lo riñó por mirar los asuntos de otros. O todas esas veces en que quiso volver solo a casa tras los entrenamientos. Pero el chico de Kyoto no iba directo a casa. El escalador no tenía idea de a dónde iba, o por qué la insistencia de ir solo. O esa otra vez en que quiso abrazarlo y su novio lo empujó lo lejos. "¡No me toques!". Pero en todo ese tiempo no se quejó, aunque por supuesto que le molestó, pero culpaba el comportamiento de su pareja los entrenamientos. Tenían competencia importante dentro de un mes y los entrenadores se habían vuelto unos verdaderos tiranos con ellos. "Quizá sólo está cansado Quiere tener la mente clara en la competencia". Pero ahora. Imaginaba que se sentía mal por no tener nada que darle, y él, Sakamichi, no ayudaba en nada al ir alardeando por ahí sobre los obsequios recibidos. "Siempre exigiéndose de más... Este tonto".

―No te preocupes, me basta con tenerte a mi lado en este día.

Midousuji parpadeó lento y pausado, como si el parpadear no fuera parte de él; ladeó el rostro para mirara mejor al de gafas... _una sonrisa_ y sintió que algo en su cabeza se rompía y liberaba una luz amarilla intensa y cálida que rodeaba al otaku. ¡Era asqueroso! Realmente asqueroso.

―Tranquilo, no estoy enojado. Quita esa cara.

 _Amarillo. El color de la felicidad._

―¡Pigyaaa! Kimo, kimo, kimo, ¡kimo!

Exasperado, empujó al de gafas a la cama. Ignoró los balbuceos desorientados de este mientras se quitaba la camisa con movimientos bruscos y torpes.

―¡Ah! Akira, espera...no... ―se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, en un burdo intento de pudor y de detener lo que creía que su novio quería hacer―. No...no es necesario. Quiero decir... ―separó un poco los dedos y por entre los huecos lo miró desabrocharse el pantalón―. ¡Akira! Para, mañana tenemos entrenamiento ―sentía que sudaba copiosamente cuando escuchó claramente la tela del pantalón deslizarse por las piernas del más alto, esas piernas de apariencia delgada pero fuertes y gruesas...¡Ah, no debía pensar en eso! Tenía que detenerlo.

―Sakamichi.

El mencionado tragó saliva. ¿Iba en serio? Claro, ahora era ahí cuando él debía también participar un poco. Se atrevió a mirar una vez más por entre los dedos, esperando toparse con el rostro burlón y seductor de su novio que lo invitaba a unirse al relajo. Por el contrario, lo notó muy quieto, como si fuera una perfecta escultura de mármol; pero algo colorido llamó su atención. Algo en la piel de Akira... Descubrió su rostro, como si sus manos fueran las culpables de que viera cosas. Pero con la mirada libre, eso colorido seguía ahí, medio cubierto por los boxers. Se atrevió a estirar una mano y deslizar la prenda para poder mirar mejor. Eso colorido parecía una acuarela. Un hermoso cuadro: un par de girasoles enormes y muy vivos con su paleta de tonos pastel, se extendían desde unos dedos más arriba del hueso pélvico y se extendía de forma seductora por la ingle y hasta parte del muslo. Unas motas de pintura violeta formaban un halo casi divino en torno a las flores, y distraían la vista de un detalle, pequeño pero importante: discreto, ocultó entre lo pétalos, y escrito en romaji, se leía "Sakamichi".

 _Sakamichi._

¿Era de verdad? Con dedos temblorosos se atrevió a acariciar la piel coloreada.

―Kimo ―suspiró adolorido. La piel aun seguía sensible.

Midousuji no tenía muy claro qué lo orilló a hacer esa cursilería. Sólo tuvo claro que quería hacer un regalo especial para su novio. También sabía que en el proceso se comportó como un mezquino con el escalador. (Lo riñó por supuestamente husmear en los asuntos de otros, cuando miraba posibles diseños en la computadora. O esos días en que quiso volver solo a casa para ir en busca de un buen estudio de tatuajes ―al final eligió uno por recomendación de Manami―. Y cómo olvidar la vez que lo empujó lejos cuando quiso abrazarlo. ¡Pero es que el tatuaje estaba recién hecho!). Sólo esperaba que Sakamichi pudiera comprenderlo y que le gustara.

―Es...es...¡es genial! ―su voz se escuchó un tanto chillona y Midousuji sintió una pizca de remordimiento, pero al ver la sonrisa amplia y brillante del otro supo que estaba en su momento sentimental del día. Y fue paciente mientras Onoda dibujaba con un dedo el trazo del tatuaje; o cuando depositó un tierno beso sobre la piel coloreada, y cuando finalmente sonrió amplio y sincero al tropezar con el "Sakamichi". Todo en silencio, demasiado ocupado en ello como para decir algo.

Midousuji resopló la lengua, rompiendo por completo el encanto del momento.

―¿Genial? De seguro sólo lo dices por el nombre, ¿no, Egomichi?

―¡Claro que no! De verdad me parece genial. ¡Me gusta mucho!

―Ajá ―rodó lo ojos para picar aun más al otaku―. Si hace un momento no te callabas con eso de que todos obsequios eran geniales y asombrosos. Era obvio que no podía competir con tus juguetes de otaku. Que decepción ―de un manotazo apartó la pequeña mano del escalador, para poder acomodarse la ropa de nuevo.

―¿Qué? ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué haces! ―exclamó alarmado. Onoda se abalanzó contra el más alto y forcejeó con él―. ¡Quítate la ropa!

―¿Are? ¿Qué me quite la ropa? ―cubrió el rostro del escalador con una de sus manos y lo empujó cuan largo era su brazo―. ¡Hentaimichi! ―su grito fue agudo y fingidamente asustado. El de gafas pudo ver entre los largos dedos la expresión cómica de perplejidad y como se cubría el pecho con la otra mano en un intento absurdo de pudor que no cuadraba en nada con el Midousuji fogoso que él bien conocía. Habría resultado gracioso si no fuera porque el armazón de sus gafas lo hería.

―Akira...

―¿Qué quieres hacerme? Pupupu. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento, zaku.

―¡Ya lo sé! No lo decía por eso ―trató de quitarse la mano de encima―. Déjame ver otra vez ese tatuaje. ¡Es mío!

El todo terreno se sentía aliviado. No habría sabido qué hacer si resultaba que a ese otaku no le gustaba su inusual presente. Pero, ¿por qué había estado inseguro? Era Sakamichi, y sabía que era fácil complacer a ese hámster con pequeños detalles.

―¡Akira!

Su nombre, seguido por una risa pura lo hizo emocionarse: ver el polvillo amarillo que rodeaba al de gafas, y escuchar la risa como el tintineo de campanas de viento. Lo hizo emocionarse por hacer feliz a Sakamichi con algo así.

―Pigyaaa. Eres asqueroso, realmente asqueroso Hentaimichi.

―¡Akira!

FIN

 **¿Y bien? ¿Review, jitomatazo? Cualquier cosa es bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic.**


End file.
